


Kindness

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri., Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna - Fandom
Genre: All The Ships, Anime, Bisexual Male Character, Choices, Comedy, Dating, F/M, Growing Up, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, Interracial Relationship, Love, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Past Relationship(s), Ramen, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Short & Sweet, Slash, University, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, World Travel, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: At a maturing phase in his life, Motomiya Daisuke has a major decision to make. [Pre-Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna]
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi, Ichijouji Ken/Wormmon, Michael/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi, Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya, Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Wallace | Willis, Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya
Kudos: 13





	Kindness

Kindness

Author’s Note: Set after _Digimon Adventure tri._ and prior to _Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna_. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairings: Daisuke/Ken/Takeru/Wallace/Michael pentagon. Referenced past (canon) one-sided Daisuke x Hikari.

Summary:

At a maturing phase in his life, Motomiya Daisuke has a major decision to make.

* * *

Hikari-chan was right. He needed to stop kicking the soccer ball down the road and come to a decision. Eight years a footloose bachelor sampling the wide, wide world, yet all he had to show for it was a long string of ended and restarted relationships and medication to counteract the headaches he got from switching time zones.

The only certainty: Yagami Hikari could be crossed off the list. Motomiya Daisuke was strictly into men now.

Working towards his cook’s license – really honing the necessary technical skills – changed his perspective. He liked the prospect of transitioning to something more stable, and enjoyed no lack of options.

There was Wallace. Adventurous, spontaneous, and challenging. A demon in the sack.

Michael. The safe choice. A looker. Financial security. A demon in the sack.

Or Takeru. Funny. Laughed the hardest at his own jokes. A demon in the sack.

“Daisuke?”

“What?”

“Aren’t you overdoing it on the shichimi?”

“Shit, Ken, thanks! I zoned out!”

Ichijouji Ken. Kindhearted. Just.

Demon in the sack? Hope Wormmon didn’t Sticky Net him for finding out.

His ramen may be overspiced, but at least Daisuke had news to tell Hikari.


End file.
